


Dos canciones viejas

by dumbassprincess



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bakery au dulcest au, las canciones viejas no merecen una advertencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín recibe una lección de RESPONSABILIDAD, a Manuel no le gustan tanto los dulces como dice y todo pasa en una panadería que le gusta escuchar oldies but goldies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos canciones viejas

**1**

Martín supo que estaba en problemas cuando su madre, esa mañana, lo sacó de la cama literalmente sujetando un pie y arrastrándolo hasta el baño. Sus ojos, chispeantes por la furia, y su voz hablándole dos tonos más agudos que lo normal le decían que se bañara y que se apresurara porque su tío lo estaba esperando.

—¡Hoy es el último día que veo tu culo pegado en la cama, Martín! —grita su madre desde la puerta del baño, el agua golpeándole los hombros tensos y, finalmente, acaba de despertar.

Martín tiene veintidós años, un hermano perfecto y una vida un tanto imperfecta. Hace cuatro años que no está yendo a la facultad y va saltando en casa de amigo a casa de amigo, picoteando licores y saboreando la noche en las discotecas.

—La cagaste, Martín —dice Sebastián con sorna, los hoyuelos marcándose en su sonrisita burlona, mientras lo ve vestirse con rapidez—. Tenés que aprender lo que es la responsabilidad.

—En esta casa deberían aprender que no tengo quince años —gruñó Martín, poniéndose lo primero que encontró y pasándose los dedos por su pelo húmedo, quitando las gotitas de sus ojos—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el tío en todo esto?

—Necesitás disciplina, Martín.

La mañana es fría cuando sale de su casa, con su madre al lado pisando fuerte y furiosa. Le habla a él y a sí misma, le  cuenta que llegar a casa borracho fue la gota que desbordó del vaso y que ya lo había mantenido suficiente.

—Mamá, ya te dije que voy a empezar la facu el año que viene —dijo Martín por enésima vez, en el asiento del copiloto; su madre no lo miró ni una vez, sus manos tensas y bonitas en el volante se apretaron más.

—¿Cuántas veces dejaste la facultad, Martín? ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste lo mismo?

—Estás sobreactuando —Martín masculló, pero enseguida tragó sus palabras cuando su madre lo fulminó con la mirada y se hundió más en el asiento.

La panadería de su abuelo queda a treinta cuadras de su casa. Es un local pequeño en una esquina, con un toldito rojo gastado haciendo sombra sobre la vereda. Las tortas y distintas masas dulces se lucían en la vidriera, invitándote a que comparas. Martín recordaba venir con su hermano y su primo de niños, y su tío siempre regalándole una rebanada de pionono de dulce de leche. No la visitaba desde hace tres años, pero no había cambiado desde ese entonces.

Su tío, vestido de blanco, los esperaba en la puerta y les hizo señas cuando vio el vehículo acercarse. Martín, por alguna razón, sintió las orejas ponerse rojas y calientes.

—Tu turno empieza a las siete y termina a las seis —dijo su tío apenas se bajó del coche, sin saludos previos o sonrisas amables. Martín nunca lo había visto así—. Tenés descanso hasta las dos y luego seguís aprendiendo cómo manejar la cocina.

—Pero, tío —empezó Martín y en el momento en que sus pies se pusieron en la vereda, su madre arrancó y lo dejó solo—, ni siquiera tengo las llaves de casa…

—Vamos, Martín, tenés cosas que aprender.

 

Tener un trabajo era aburrido.

Martín está barriendo la vereda de la panadería; porque su tío cree que no está listo para aprender del fino arte que podría ser crear un pionono de dulce de leche (Martín suelta un resoplido de vez en cuando, y no sabe si es el polvillo de la calle o porque es indignante que su tío crea que no está listo para cocinar) y no le cree nada.

—¿Qué hacés ahí papando moscas, Martín? —dijo su tío cuando lo vio recostarse en el árbol. Martín se enderezó con torpeza.

—Nada, terminé de barrer, tío.

—¿Pensás que eso es todo? —preguntó su tío con un tono indígnate, apretándole un hombro—.  Y no me llamés tío, soy tu jefe ahora.

—Tío… —Martín soltó un suspiro por la mirada que recibió—. Pero, jefe, ni siquiera estoy cocinando… ¿qué sentido tiene que labure acá si es para ser de barrendero?

—¿Quién dijo que ibas a barrer? —preguntó su tío, llevándolo dentro del local. Había puesto su disco favorito y Don’t be cruel empezó a sonar.

Martín conocía todas las canciones de ese disco y, por alguna razón, su tío no parecía cansarse jamás de él.

—¿Voy a quedarme a cuidar la caja? —preguntó Martín cuando lo dejó delante de la caja registradora. Y no era nada mal, le gustaba plata.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Vas a sacar la basura —su tío llegó con dos grandes cubos de basura, recubiertos de lo que parecían ser pedazos de cartón de la harina y de dulce de leche, cascaras de huevos y papelitos de goma de mascar.

—Tío…

—Apurate que hay más atrás y el camión de basura va a pasar en cualquier momento.

Martín se corrigió. Tener un trabajo era una pesadilla.

 

**2**

_Lollipop_ suena cuando los primeros clientes aparecen en la panadería, y todos pasan de él. Martín se siente entre invisible e indignado, son gente que él conoce. La señora Gladys pide una docena de facturas como siempre; Guepetto se ríe con los suspiros de monja y pide dos, gente que viene pasea por la calle y entra para pedir pan de paso. Todos y cada uno lo ignoran como si fuera un adorno.

Martín se siente indignado.

—¿Los pusiste de acuerdo a todos, tío? —preguntó, franela en mano y limpiando los vidrios de las estanterías. Su tío siguió acomodando la caja y haciendo unas cuentas con una calculadora pequeña; Martín bufó—. ¿Por qué nadie me saluda, jefe?

—Vos ocúpate de lo tuyo, Martín —dijo su tío, mirándolo sobre su hombro—. Limpiá mejor, todavía veo sucio.

Para Martín, el vidrio se veía lo bastante limpio. Dentro de él, como muestras, las distintas tortas y dulces abiertos en la mitad, mostrando todo el dulce de leche, tentaban lo suficiente para que se llevaran una rebanada a casa.

—Iba a empezar la facu el año que viene —dijo Martín, sin saber qué hacer realmente ahora. Son las doce, la mayoría de la gente ya compró todo lo que tenía que comprar y estaban cenando—. ¿Por qué mi vieja no me cree?

—Vos no podés vivir de promesas sin cumplir, Martín.

 

Su tío lo lleva a las cocina cuando su tiempo de descanso terminó. La cocina era espaciosa, llena de hornos enormes y repisas para dejar descansar las bandejas con las masas dulces y canastas para poner el pan. El disco seguía con su sonido, canciones antiguas retumbaban entre las paredes blancas y los almanaques antiguos.

Nadie sabía por qué su tío no descolgaba los almanaques viejos, pero quizás no lo hacía por la misma razón de que no cambiaba de CD.

Su tío estaba de pie frente a una mesa comunal; un saco de harina que llegaba hasta su cintura se doblaba a la izquierda y mostraba su polvillo blanco. Metió la mano dentro, tomando un puñado considerable y esparció por la mesa.

—¿Voy a amasar? —preguntó Martín sintiéndose, por primera vez en el día, algo más que solo un adorno.

—No, Martín, me vas a ver cómo trabajo —contestó su tío con una sonrisa ladeada—. Te voy a explicar cómo hacerlo. Mañana voy a hacer lo mismo. Y así hasta que estoy seguro que me prestaste atención.

Martín frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendido por milésima vez en el día. Miró a su tío trabajar pero enseguida se sintió abrumado por el aburrimiento. Se balanceó en sus pies, intercambiando el peso de su cuerpo y pensando en lo que haría a volver a casa.

Definitivamente el trabajo no estaba hecho para él.

Su tío estaba aplanando la masa con una máquina cuando la campanita de la puerta avisó que había un nuevo cliente.

—Andá, Martín, avisale que enseguida voy.

—¿Y no puedo atender yo? —preguntó Martín, y no es que realmente quisiera atender pero no soportaba la idea de que la gente lo tratara de inútil.

—Hacé lo que yo digo, Martín, no me des problemas.

Martín apretó los dientes y se fue a atender al cliente. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, seguramente la gente empezaría a acercarse para la merienda. Y el primer cliente era un hombre con traje y gabardina.

—Ya te atienden —dijo Martín con voz aburrida, y el tipo lo miró como si hubiera reparado en él por primera vez.

Eso no mejoró su humor.

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo tú? —preguntó el hombre con un tono en su acento que rayaba en la burla, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—. ¿Quién eres?

Martín iba a contestar pero su tío salió de la cocina, haciendo sonar la cortina de madera que tenían para separarla del negocio.

—Ah, buenas, Manuel —saludó su tío con un tono cariñoso, Martín lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí —contestó él, mirando fijamente a Martín—. ¿Decidiste contratar personal al fin, Alonso?

Su tío se echó a reír, buscando una bolsita de color de la madera y guardando las facturas dentro de ella. Ni siquiera miraba lo que estaba eligiendo y Martín entendió que debía ser un cliente bastante viejo pero, siendo sincero, jamás lo había visto en su vida.

—Es solo mi sobrino enseñándole lo que es ser responsable —dijo Alonso, doblando la bolsita dos veces en la parte superior y entregándole el paquete a Manuel—. Vos hacé como si fuera un nuevo florero.

—¡Pero, tío!

 

**3**

Cuando pasa un mes trabajando en la panadería, Martín se va.

Es un torbellino de furia y cansancio, Martín sale de la panadería y echa humo por su cabeza y pisa fuerte en la vereda. Y es tonto, porque el cielo es claro y azul y no hace tanto frío, incluso llega a tener calor con su ropa de mangas largas y los jeans.

Piensa un poco, rememorando la cara confundida y la furia de su tío cuando lo vio con la harina regada en el suelo y el hecho de que se había olvidado de pagar a varios clientes y el cómo se enredado con la caja y que, según él, todo era de mala gana.

Martín llega a la plaza, cubierta de árboles y el viento los balancea suavemente, como un arrullo para dormir. Los corredores pasan frente a él y unas mujeres mayores caminan rápido escuchando música en sus auriculares. Todo rebosa de vida y vitalidad, y la gente sigue su curso mientras Martín se queda varado en la plaza.

Está sentado en un banquito, sin ganas de volver a casa.

—Quién se cree —murmura Martín, pasándose una mano por la cara y tapándose los ojos. El calor del sol le da en su cuerpo y esa sensación molesta arde como una picazón subiendo por el pie, hasta la cintura y sentarse muy cómoda en la boca de su estómago.

Y todo porque quería intentar… Martín solo quería hacer algo, algo por él de una vez por todas. Su tío trabaja la masa como ninguno, la sacude con las manos y la aplasta en la mesa como si fuera sencillo.

Se mira las manos, cabizbajo. Y piensa un poco, piensa todo. Recalcula.

A Martín le gusta la vida fácil, salir con sus amigos; pasar un buen rato entre botella y botella, fumando y dejando todo en una noche. Pero sus amigos empezaron la facultad y cada vez eran más, y más pocos quienes se reencontraban en la noche.

Puede incluso escuchar a su madre decir cuánto lamentaba verlo en ese estado. Y tenía razón. Martín se puso de pie y decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

 

—¿Te echó? —preguntó Sebastián cuando estaban solos en la pieza que compartían, siempre rodeado de libros y con todo su aire intelectual que lo enfermaba. Pero quizás tenían razón sus amigos; Martín sacó el lado feo, el lado todo, el gemelo malvado—. Duraste bocha igual, Martín.

—¿Se supone que es un consuelo, pelotudo? —dijo Martín, con la cara hundida en la almohada. La risita de Sebastián lo irritó.

De ninguna forma su hermano era el mellizo bueno.

—¿Y qué tiene que lo hiciera? Bien por vos, ¿no? —dijo Sebastián, Martín no lo estaba viendo pero sí escuchó el sonido de las hojas cambiándose—. Ahora ya estás libre, podés seguir jodiendo como siempre.

—Boludo, estaba ahí desde hace un mes y no hice una mierda —dijo Martín, enderezándose en la cama y sentándose en el borde. Su hermano tenía un par de gruesas fotocopias y estaba resaltándolas con un remarcador de color naranja—. Me echó porque intenté cocinar.

Sebastián se estaba riendo, aunque su expresión era neutra, Martín podía entender perfectamente la mirada desconcentrada de su hermano.

—Hizo bien, la última vez que tocaste una hornalla te olvidaste de apagarla y casi volamos la casa.

—¡Che! —exclamó Martín, ahora sí ofendido—. ¡Eso fue cuando éramos pendejos!

Sebastián dejó sus fotocopias en su regazo y ahora lo miró con una expresión aburrida, y esa sensación del parque volvió a su estómago. No hacía falta que él y Sebastián se golpearan, sus ojos eran suficientes para hacer sentir el puño ahí.

—Según el tío: te olvidabas de pagarle a los clientes, cobrabas mal el vuelto, dejabas la plata afuera y no dentro de la caja —empezó a enumerar, ajustándose los anteojos en el puente de su nariz—. No sabés cuál es la diferencia entre las harinas. ¡Te intentó enseñar pero no le dabas bola! Martín, acéptalo, vas a terminar debajo de un puente.

Martín tenía las orejas rojas para ese entonces, y las puntas de sus tobillos se balanceaban en el suelo con nerviosismo. Infló las mejillas y miró a su hermano.

—Prometeme que no te vas a reír, Sebas.

—Qué hiciste, Martín.

Martín suspiró.

—Me inscribí al curso de gastronomía pastelera.

 

**4**

Martín lo ve en la plaza, sentado solo en un banco. Estaba volviendo del curso, el viento era frío y de nuevo había vuelto a bajar la temperatura. Los faroles empezaban a encenderse desde la cinco y para las seis, el sol estaba oculto. Igual, Martín lo reconoció.

—¿Tenés fuego?

Y sin pedir invitación, se sienta a su lado.

—Ya me parecía raro no verte en la panadería —se ríe Manuel, el humo se escapa de las comisuras de su sonrisa y le pasa el encendedor a Martín—. Se me está acabando.

No se había hablado lo suficiente con Manuel, pero su tío casi siempre terminaba contándole cosas sobre sus clientes. Y sabía que trabajaba como contador en un estudio en el centro comercial de la ciudad; que estaba viviendo con su novio desde hace cinco años, y por eso compraba las mismas facturas para la merienda.

A Martín solo le parecía que, para alguien que comía muchos dulces, estaba demasiado delgado. Y no era bonito, para nada.

O quizás sí. Las luces de la plaza ocultaban a Manuel bastante bien.

—Mi tío me echó —dijo Martín, logrando encender una llama débil al cuarto intento—. Hace dos semanas que no estoy trabajando ahí.

—Sí, bueno, hubo dos veces que no me cobraste —dijo Manuel con los ojos entrecerrados—. Te creo que tu tío te haya echado.

Martín se estaba sonrojado y se tentó en quemarle la cara de Manuel con su cigarrillo, pero se contuvo porque no era ningún criminal.

Estuvieron ahí unos cinco minutos, fumando, sin hablarse. Lo único que interrumpía el silencio eran los suaves suspiros de Manuel y cómo se acomodaba el maletín al lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Piensas volver a trabajar con él?

—No sé —dijo Martín, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Martín? —preguntó Manuel, hubo silencio y se rió—. Lo que es ser joven. ¿Todavía no sabes?

—¿Cuántos años tenés? —preguntó Martín a su vez, sonriendo de lado—. No imagino que seas tan viejo para decir eso.

—¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—Veintidós.

Manuel hizo una mueca, como si el paso del tiempo fuera más grande que él.

—Treinta y cuatro —Martín intentó no verse sorprendido pero lo estaba—. Oye, si te gusta trabajar con tu tío deberías volver.

—¿Y qué me tengan de florero?

Manuel soltó una carcajada baja, riéndose genuinamente con los ojos. Martín sintió cosquillas por los brazos y la nuca, de pronto, y se movió incómodo en el lugar. El viento frío  acarició su cara una vez más y cerró las piernas, juntando las rodillas con demasiada rapidez.

—Sí, bueno, pero podrías decirle a tu tío que no quieres ser eso, ¿no?

—¿Y por qué no le decís lo mismo a tu novio? —preguntó Martín, molesto, y apretó la boca enseguida—. Eh, perdón, Manuel, mi tío me cuenta…

Sin embargo, Manuel ya estaba encerrado en ese caparazón que lo envolvía. Los labios apretados en una fina línea y los dedos haciendo esfuerzo para no doblar la colilla de cigarrillo. Se levantó con brusquedad y tiró el cigarrillo que ya se estaba acabando en el césped.

—Suerte con tu vida, Martín.

Suspiró, quizás había metido un poco la pata.

 

De cualquier forma, Manuel tenía razón.

 

**5**

Todos los jueves, Martín se reencuentra con Manuel en el parque y los dos fuman un cigarrillo. Es así como aprende que la gabardina de Manuel tiene olor a tabaco, que sus manos son dedos delgados, largos y fríos, que huelen a té de limón. Que tiene los ojos dilatados y ojeras le rodean en la piel oscurecida, pero que está bien a pesar de la falta de sueño.

Martín vuelve de esos encuentros casuales sintiéndose viejo y joven, como si tuviera algo en los hombros y no sabría qué podría ser para ponerle palabras a eso.

—Martín —dijo Sebastián ese día, recibiéndolo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta—. Tenés cara como si te hubieran roto el corazón, boludo.

—Dejate de joder, Sebas —masculló Martín, golpeándolo en el hombro—. Estaba pensando en el curso. Eso.

—Sí… —Sebastián lo miró a los ojos y empezó a reír—. ¿Tiene novio el que te gusta?

—¡Te voy a dar un tortazo a vos, pendejo de mierda!

 

Pero Martín no mentía, y cuando hizo su primera torta elaborada, decidió que era esto lo que quería mostrarle a su tío. Tenían permiso de envolverla y llevársela, Martín aprendió cómo poner una torta cuidadosamente en una caja y se sintió tonto cuando estaba llegando a la panadería de su tío.

Ridículo de pies a cabeza, con una caja blanca pesada en sus antebrazos y la bufanda apretando entre su cuello y el de la chamarra que tenía puesta. El sol se escondía entre los árboles y los edificios urbanos y Martín iba a dar la vuelta a su casa, o quizás pasaría por el parque y él y Manuel se comerían el pastel que hizo.

—Odio cuando tenés razón —gruñó Martín, tensando los hombros y todo el cuerpo, el nerviosismo se desliza por su esófago cuando traga.

 

—¿Por qué, Martín? —preguntó su tío, con la caja abierta en la mesa de trabajo. Él lo miraba sin reproches o enojos, se veía la curiosidad legítima en su cara y Martín suspiró. Se encogió de hombros y escondió las manos en su bolsillo.

—Manuel me contó que estás yendo a un curso de repostería —empezó a decir el tío Alonso, cortando una rebanada de la torta—. Y que también querías volver a trabajar acá, en mi panadería. ¿Por qué?

Para la próxima, iba a quemar a Manuel con el cigarrillo.

—¿Martín?

Martín se cruzó de brazos y se movió incómodo en el lugar.

—Porque siempre que te veía trabajar, quería intentarlo —miraba el suelo blanco de la cocina, el murmullo de los hornos estaban apagados porque su tío estaba a punto de cerrar—. Y porque tengo ideas para la panadería. No sé, tío, porque sí y ya fue.

—Quién iba a decirlo —dijo su tío, mirándolo con una media sonrisa—. Está rica tu torta, Martín. ¿Tomamos unos mates?

 

—Te traje esto —dijo Martín cuando llegó a la plaza, en el banco donde se reencontraba con Manuel—. Tengo ganas de quemarte, igual.

—¿Y eso, Martín? —preguntó Manuel mirándolo con una curiosidad divertida, por supuesto que él sabía lo que hizo—. Espero no morir envenenado.

—Te voy a quemar, Manuel.

Él le sonrió y Martín se sentó a su lado.

 

**6**

Martín mintió cuando dijo que estaba ahorrando para comprarse una motocicleta. Mentiras blancas, en realidad, pero con su primer sueldo trabajando de nuevo en la panadería de su tío, decidió que era su mejor decisión.

Bueno, todo dependía de la respuesta que recibiera.

Esperó las cinco de la tarde desde el mostrador con cierta ansiedad. Su tío estaba trabajando en la cocina, escuchando su viejo CD y quizás eso le daría la suficiente privacidad que necesitaba. Martín golpeó los dedos en la mesada, la gente pasando sin siquiera mirar el negocio y soltó un gran suspiro que camufló de bostezo cuando vio la gabardina oscura asomarse.

Manuel lucía cansado, con el pelo despeinado por el viento propio de invierno y la nariz enrojecida gracias al frío. Seguía sin ser atractivo, pero Martín se preguntó si olería a tabaco.

—Hola —saludó Manuel, mirando las facturas colgadas detrás de él—. Dame lo de siempre, Martín.

—Hola.

Pero no se movió.

—¿Martín?

—Sabés, Manuel —empezó a decir, con un balbuceo inicial y más firme a medida que armaba la oración—. Sabés, Manuel, estoy re podrido de tanto dulce.

Manuel suspiró.

—Vale, dame lo de siempre, entonces.

—Quiero comer algo rico, sabés —siguió Martín, sin moverse—. Y ayer tuve mi primer sueldo, viste.

—Felicidades —dijo Manuel, irritado—. Ya dame las medialunas, Martín.

—¿Tenés que hacer algo el viernes? Yo no tengo clases.

Manuel bufó.

—¿Para qué preguntas, Martín?

—¿Vamos a cenar el viernes?

Manuel se le queda viendo como si, de pronto, la cabeza de Sebastián sobresaliera de su hombro como un grano grotesco. El CD sigue con sus canciones alegres y cortas, y Martín sigue con las manos frías de tanto sudar y Manuel, poco a poco, va tomando el mismo color rojo que la punta de su nariz en todo el rostro.

 

 

Cuando salen del restaurante, el viernes, Manuel no lo mira cuando dice que podrían ir a su departamento. Y Martín no quiere mostrarse aliviado de escuchar eso, pero lo está porque su tío tenía razón cuando le contó que la relación se había acabado hacía, quizás, un mes o más. Pero no es por eso que estaba aliviado en realidad.

Lo estaba porque apenas entró al departamento, ninguno de los dos esperó más para poder besarse. Y Martín lo aplastó contra la puerta, la cabeza de Manuel rebotando.

—Martín…

—Perdón, perdón.

Los cuerpos están muy juntos, uno pegado al otro, y Martín apenas puede respirar cuando vuelven a besarse. La ropa vuela entre tirones y trabas, las pieles se sienten pegajosas por el sudor y la ansiedad del momento; casi frías, casi hirviendo. Le toca la espalda con las uñas, Manuel hace lo mismo y gime en su oído, mordiéndoselo. Los dos se frotan contra los muslos, con ímpetu insaciable, y se queja porque las uñas se clavan sobre su piel.

Se comen a besos, se muerden, Martín se siente borracho y mareado. Manuel se arrodilla delante de él.

 

 

Martín se echa a reír cuando Manuel pone un CD con canciones viejas y se siente caliente, cosquillas en todo su cuerpo porque él se acuesta a su lado en la cama. Le acaricia las marcas con los dedos, flojo y cansado; le deja un beso en el mentón.

—Sabía que tenías el mismo gusto de mierda que mi tío —dijo entre risas, Manuel lo miró sin expresión pero leyó en sus ojos que estaba ofendido.

—De haber sabido que no tenías gusto musical, te rechazaba la cita, hueón. —Para Martín no era un juego óptico de la luz, esa sonrisa pequeñita estaba ahí.

—Como si pudieras rechazar comida gratis.

—Qué sabes tú, Martín.

—Lo suficiente, Manuel.

 

Ahora, cada vez que Manuel venía a comprar a la panadería, Martín se aseguraba que recibiera una magdalena extra para comer, después, juntos en su departamento. Y siempre, siempre que él viene empieza a sonar  _Fly me to the moon_.


End file.
